


Shall We Dance?

by robinasnyder



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaenelle and Karla want to pull a prank and decide to drag Surreal into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauren (notalwaysweak)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/gifts).



"So, you're Surreal, right?"

Surreal didn't have to even turn around to know who it was. She hadn't even been around the Hall that often, but even she could recognize Karla. She'd been sort of warned of her. Or at least she was well aware that Karla had revealed a very important secret about Daemon; one Surreal was sure Sadi would have killed her for revealing, but the little ice harpy was still alive and kicking. Surreal couldn't decide if she'd rather be the woman's best friend and try and learn all her secrets, or run far, far away.

Surreal turned around, tucking her some straight black hair behind her ear so the point would be obvious. "Who else would I be?"

"Surreal SaDiablo?" The witch had the most infuriating smirk on her face.

"Yes," Surreal answered with a smile as sharp as her favorite knife. She was already truly regretting having picked that name.

Karla pouted for a moment. "You letting the boyos ride you ragged?"

Surreal glanced at her, looking for the insinuation she knew to be there. Everyone knew about her public profession. And it was there. Every sexual innuendo was there, but Karla's wicked smile told Surreal that while the woman was messing with her, was pushing her buttons, it wasn't for harm.

"Oh yeah, all night long. You have no idea how exhausting they can all be all at once like that." She gave an exaggerated yawn.

"Well, good for you. Also, Kiss kiss," Karla said. Surreal almost wanted to hug her. She remembered enough women with good intentions trying to figure out a way to not make Surreal feel bad about something they thought she should feel bad about. Karla didn't do that at all.

"Lady," Surreal said with a nod.

"So, now that Jaenelle's home and the filth has been excised, we were thinking that it's too bad you've only dealt with the boyos. You're a girl, after all."

"Nice of your to notice."

"We want to pull a prank… well we all do, but the Coven thinks if we all go then it'll be too obvious. So Jaenelle and I are taking you shopping tomorrow."

"What for?"

"Officially to show you around."

"Unofficially?"

Karla's wicked smile made Surreal shiver, part from fear and part from anticipation. "You'll see when we get there."

* * *

"I can say you are both evil and amazing," Surreal said, looking at what exactly Karla and Jaenelle and picked out for them all. "Are we just picking all these up?"

"Well, we're getting you fitted for one too, if you want," Jaenelle said a bit shyly. Surreal wasn't fooled. She didn't believe for a second that Jaenelle didn't come up with this. Okay, Maybe Karla had poked her into it. But those two would not have done it on their own.

Surreal ran her hands over the fabric. They were beautiful, and it was going to make every man in the house blow a gasket, that was for certain. She could already picture Daemon's face just from seeing Jaenelle in her outfit. There was no way she was being left out of this.

"Yes, of course I want one too," Surreal said.

"Brilliant," Karla said. "You two, get the lady a fitting."

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Surreal asked. She'd propped herself up against the table the servants had set food up on.

"It is certainly interesting," Saetan said. She could practically see his eye twitching.

"I mean, it's not every day you get to see the coven strutting around like this, no?" Surreal asked with a grin. The look she got was withering.

Jaenelle and Karla had gotten it into their heads that if the boyos looks good in suits that the girls would look doubly so. That was fine, except that the suits, normally made for male bodies, when tailored, suddenly fit the women's bodies in all kind nearly obscene ways. She wasn't sure exactly when all the coven went and had this done, but clearly with how everything fitted the way it was, they'd all needed to go a get custom fittings. On Jaenelle especially her suit fit like a second skin.

"I don't believe this is what I intended when I said this event needed nice evening dress," Saetan said.

Surreal maybe would have felt sorry for him if it weren't for the fact that it was amusing that someone so old and so powerful could still be flummoxed by young witches like Jaenelle and Karla. Forget that they were power territory queens. Forget that they were healers and black widows. Forget that Karla wore grey and Jaenelle had power immeasurable. Saetan was the father thoroughly frustrated by some hair brained scheme his children had cooked up. With this family all that power meant nothing, giving way to a warmth and love Surreal only remembered once in her life: with Titian.

She smiled privately into her drink, watching Daemon's very, very controlled face. For him he might as well have had his tongue hanging out. Surreal maybe would have felt bad for him too, but there too was a man so powerful who had never had the pleasure of being completely frustrated trying to win a girl's affection. Oh well, maybe she'd do me a favor.

She set her drink down and went to Daemon with a smile on her face. Her suit was no less perfectly tailored than his was. "Come on, dance with me."

Daemon's eyes were sharp when he looked at her. "Why?" he asked, his ton bored and lazy. Normally she would have felt pain from an old memory, a scar from pain she'd caused an old friend and herself. Instead she smiled. There was no ill will toward him, no distrust. He was powerful and dangerous and so completely besotted that he was going to thank her when this was over.

"I'm doing you a favor," she said, grabbing his hands and leading him out onto the dance floor. Others of the boyos were dancing with their partners, love in their eyes and everything. Daemon didn't have that luxury yet, but no woman would turn down Daemon. And Jaenelle's fluttery questions during their shopping trip told Surreal exactly how little Witch could resist.

And the way Jaenelle's eyes followed them as them danced and the way Daemon's grateful look made Surreal's heart squeeze told her that she'd really been on the mark. He wanted to know that he had a chance. Surreal grinned and went to stand back next to the refreshment table.

"Want to dance?" Karla asked in her completely white suite. She looked like one giant icicle.

Surreal smiled. "Sure, little sister. Let's give 'em a show."

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> **A/N: So… I've never written these characters before. I normally focus on more minor characters in the story, but these are probably my three favorite ladies in the story and Saetan is my legit favorite, so let's hope everyone likes this.**


End file.
